All In How You Look At It
by untapdtreasure
Summary: BA What happens when Bobby and Alex practice for their wedding night? Smutfic


Title: All In How You Look At It

Author: Sassy and Karen

Email: M

Summary: what happens when Bobby and Alex practice for their wedding night.

Classifications/Genre: Smut

Spoilers: None

Archive: anywhere just tell me

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Alex smiled across the desk at him, picking up the rose from on top of her desk. They were getting married in three days and all week she'd been getting a single red rose from him sometime during the day. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, beautiful." He reached across to take her hand, running his thumb over the top of it. " It's beauty pales to yours though."

Smiling, she teased, "Not out of those one liners yet?"

" Never. " He smiled moving further forward to kiss the top of her hand.

Pulling back her hand, she blushed. "Bobby, you know you can't do that here. Ross will flip."

" How much longer till we get off. " he looked to his watch. " Too long." he answered his own question, rolling his eyes

Alex chuckled. "You'll be fine." Her desk phone rang. She picked it up, answering, "Eames." And it was business as usual.

quitting time

Alex wrapped her arm around his waist, his gun poking it her ribs. "That your gun or are you just happy to see me?" Looking up at him, she waggled her eyebrows at him.

" Now who's with the one liners?" Bobby pulled the gun from his holster, laying it on the counter, glad to be home for many reasons.

She smiled at him as she moved away from him. "Give me a five minute head start?"

" For what? " he smiled coyly

She swayed her hips all the way to the bedroom. Stopping to look over her shoulder, she winked. "You won't be disappointed."

" I'm counting the minutes." he leaned against the counter, her proposition intriguing him.

Five minutes later

Alex called softly from the bedroom. "Bobby..." The candlelight bounced off the walls and highlighted her red silk teddy. "You can come in now." She lied in the middle of the bed.

Bobby stood frozen in the door his eyes, locked on her first on her body, then on her eyes. " My God! You are beautiful."

"Thought we could practice our wedding night..." She purred as she crooked her finger at him.

" Oh yeah." he walked slowly towards the bed, climbing on, laying next to her on his stomach.

She parted her legs, revealing her center. Smiling coyly, she whispered, "Oh yeah..."

Gently he brought his hand to her center covering it with the warmth of his hand

" Tell me what to you want me to do."

"Make me feel good..." She said as she felt him slip a finger inside her and caressed her clit with his thumb. "Bobby..." she whimpered.

Thrusting his finger gently he massaged her clit, pressing his lips against hers. " Does that feel good?" he inserted another finger, upping the pressure.

"Better than good," she whimpered. She reached for him, caressing him through his slacks.

" Oh honey." he moved his fingers faster, her touch causing him to movie with her hand

She slowly loosed his belt and undid his pants, sliding her hand inside. Feeling him, she moaned. "Love it when you have your dick inside me...fucking me hard."

" I think I can handle that." he moved out of his pants, after he removed his fingers from inside her slicking his fingers clean

She began to unbutton his shirt, removing his tie.

" How hard do you like me to fuck you?"

"Hard," she growled. "Make me scream."

" Spread." he growled the word,

She did as she was told. He pinned her arms above her head. She arched her hips. "Now...Goren..now."

Quick and hard, he thrusted into her, stopping only to gain his balance before pounding her as hard as he could his desire fueled by her screams for more

Meeting his eyes, she growled, "Make me cum...fuck me..." Arching her neck, she moaned when he sucked and bit her neck. "I love your dick, Bobby...All mine..."

Harder he thrusted, he wanted to make her cum, and cum hard. " Oh baby.' " Arching he pushed deep and stopped, pulled back out and repeated

She pried one hand out of his and slid her hand between their bodies, stroking her clit. "Soon...god...so close..." She screamed.

" Cum Alex! " he resumed his early fast pace, his dick hitting that spot just right

Her body quaked with her release..."Fuck," she ground out as she continued to soar higher and higher. "Don't stop...please don't stop."

" Never. " he continued to move in and out of her, feeling her pulsing around him

"I want you to cum in my mouth, Bobby...I want to taste you..." She said as she watched him thrust in and out of her.

" You?" he was a little confused with her request. " Are you sure?"

She bit her lip as she nodded.

" What ever you want baby." he pulled out of her, sliding up closer to her mouth, stroking his hard erection. " Open up."

She willing opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around him, taking him half way inside her mouth. She moaned and then whimpered when he slowly began to move.

Holding the head board, he started to trust his cock into her mouth as he had been in her center, slowly at first, moaning when she took it all the way, the tip hitting the back of her throat. He felt her suction getting stronger, and the cum building in his wanting to release

She slid her hands to his ass, holding him in as she sucked. Feeling him pull out and push back in again, she welcomed him as he began to pick up speed. She moaned again.

Ecstasy overcame him as he started to fuck her harder, her willingly accepting the change in pace and depth, harder he thrusted in and out " Fuck. Alex Damn." he cried out, grabbing the back of her head his last thrust deep and hard, his hand pulling her towards the thrust as the white creamy cum pulsed out the tip of his cock, oozing down the back of her throat.

After draining him dry, he collapsed on the bed beside her. She curled up against his side, licking her lips. "That was definitely new."

" You do not know how good you just made me feel." he kissed her temple.

"You called me a blow-job goddess...so yeah I think I do." She teased as she nibbled on his nipple.

" Never did understand why they call it a blow job, think suck job would fit much better."

"Picky...picky..." she taunted.

" Nah, just technical."

The End

A/N: read and review :) please???


End file.
